One Last Time
by ShylahMargera
Summary: When Rian moves to West Chester, Pennsylvania, she thinks her life has come to an end. Will meeting Bam Margera ruin her? Or will it save her from the monster that lives in her home?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Packing the last of my stuff up I took a last look around my small room. It was hard to believe that I had only lived here four years and now I was packing up again. Sighing I closed the last box and brought it out to the Uhual.

'It won't be so bad.' My mom said wrapping her arms around me. 'You'll see.'

'Yeah.' I mumbled not really believeing her.

I opened the door to the truck and climbed in pushing my dogs to the left.

'WAIT!' I heard someone scream and turned to see Drea running up my driveway. 'DON'T LEAVE YET!'

I climbed out and ran to her. I flung my arms around her and gave her a hug.

'I don't want you to leave.' She said crying into my hair.

'I don't want to leave either.'

'Promise you'll call everyday?' She asked.

'Promise.' I said nodding.

'Come on Ri.' My mother called. 'Drea can come down as soon as we are situated. She can spend a summer if she wants.'

'Will you?' I asked her.

'Duh!' She gave me one last hug before I climbed into the cab and said goodbye to my once normal life.

~7 Hours later~

'Here we are!' My mom said as we passed a sign that said 'Welcome to West Chester'

Driving through the downtown area, I realized how similar it was to Wolfeboro and felt my heart wrench. Stopping at a red light my mother looked to the right.

'Look, Ri,' She said pointing. 'Boys!'

'Mom.' I said pushing her hand down. I turned my attention back to the three boys. All of them were cute but the one with the skateboard really caught my eye. They looked about my age and I watched the cute one grind a stair railing before getting yelled at by the owner and the three of them ran off down the street laughing.

We stopped for lunch before continuing on the way to our new house.

'I think this is our street.' My mom said pulling onto Valley Road. 'Yeah. This is it.'

We drove slowly looking for the house with the windows down. We passed a blue house that was playing very loud music.

'Okay!' My mom said stopping in front of a medium sized yellow ranch.

'It's cute.' I said looking at it.

'Uh huh.' My mom said getting out and heading to the back. She opened it and began taking boxes out. 'Rian, why don't you go take the dogs for a walk?'

'Sure.' I said. I hooked Bella and Shady up and headed back from where we had come. The blue house we had passed earlier caught my eye. A car pulled into the driveway and a huge man got out and climed the stairs. A woman opened the door saying, 'Oh no, Vito's here.'

'Ape! Ape!' A voice yelled from the roof. I looked up to see the cute skater on the roof.

'BAM!' The woman screamed. 'You're gonna kill yourself!'

'Ape Watch!' He yelled. dropping his skateboard he got a running start and jumped on falling right off the roof into a pine tree.

'BAM!' She screamed running towards him. 'Are you okay?'

The boy I assumed was called Bam, was laying on the ground laughing.

'Yous gotta screwed up kid, Ape.' The fat man said going in.

'Bam...' She said heading back toawards the house. 'Can't you be normal for once?'

'Not with Jess Jess Idiot playing drums right under my room 24/7, Mom.' He said following her.

Giggling to myself I continued down the street until I reached the end. I turned around and headed back. Passing by the blue house I saw Bam run out into the yard and another boy chasing after him.

'Jess!' Bam screamed. 'Don't come near me with that!'

'It's just a snake, Bam.' Jess said holding it out.

'Jess, no, DON'T!' Bam screamed as Jess threw the snake and it landed near Bam.

'That's for cutting my practice time down!' Jess said laughing.

'Jesse! Brandon!' The woman named Ape shouted from the door. 'Dinner!'

'Coming!' The boys called racing towards the door.

'Was you walk nice?' My mother asked when I came back. She already had the kitchen, living room, and half the dinning room unpacked.

'Yeah.' I said heading up to my new room to begin on that mess.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I skipped school so I could work on unpacking more. I had finished my room by the end of the day. I called Drea after dinner.

'Hey.' I said.

'Hey! I'm so glad you called!' She practically screamed.

'I know. How are you?' I asked.

'Good. And yourself?'

'Lonely.'

'Aw, no friends yet?'

'Nope.' I sighed.

'What about cute boys?'

'Well, there was this one guy, he's like my neighbor.'

'Oh!' She sqweeled. I regreted bringing up Bam instantly.

'He lives up the road from me a ways. I haven't seen him up close yet, but from a distance he's cute.' I tried to explain.

'Lucky! You know how it is here.'

'How's Jake?' I asked changing the subject.

'Still with Stef, sorry.'

'Hey, it's not your fault he couldn't see me when I was right there.'

'I guess.'

There was a faint knock and the dogs ran to the door.

'Hey, can you hang on a minute, someones at the door.'

'Yeah, sure.' Drea said.

I got up and went to the door wondering who this could be and peeped through the peep hole.

'Drea! The cute guy is here! With his mom and brother!' I whispered harshly.

'Well, don't be rude! Open the door.' She said.

I opened it plastering on a smile.

'Hi. Can I help you?' I asked.

'Hi, I'm April Margera. I'm your new neighbor. These are my sons, Jess and Bam.' She said introducing them. Jess whispered something to Bam and they both laughed.

'Nice to meet you. I'm Rian.' I said. 'Let me get my mom. MOM!'

'What Ri?' She asked coming out of the bathroom.

'These are the neighbors the Margera's.' I said introducing them.

'Oh! I'm Heather! Come in, come in!'

April came in followed by Jess and Bam. Bam was much cuter up close. I thought to myself. My mother took April into the kitchen to put the pie she had brought into the fridge.

'Where are you from?' Jess asked.

'Uh...' He had caught me completely off guard. 'New Hampshire.'

'That's far.' Bam said.

'Yeah...' I said awkwardly.

'What grade are you in?' Bam asked.

'Freshman.' I said. 'I start at East High tomorrow.'

'Oh sweet!' Bam said. 'Me too! I mean, I'm not starting but I go there. I'm a freshman too.'

I giggled and Drea, who I was still on the phone, did too saying, 'Was that him?'

'Yeah.' I whispered.

'He sounds so cute!'

'Shut up, Drea!'

'Come on, boys.' April said stepping out. 'Nice to meet you Rian.'

'You too, April.' I said.

'I'll see you tomorrow?' Bam asked.

'Yeah.' I said trying to hide my smile.

'Bye.' He said as I shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I got up at 5:30 the next day. I showerd and got dressed into black skinny jeans, a pink empire waisted top, and silver flats. I put on some eyeliner and mascara and left my hair down and wavey. I grabbed my oversized black tote and walked out to the car.

My mom drove me in and gave me a big embarising kiss on the cheek before I got out. Bam was out front grinding the curb.

'Hey Rian.' He said giving me a slight wave and a smile.

'Hi.' I said retuning the gesture before heading inside.

'Who the fuck was that?' I heard one of his friends say, but I was already out of earshot to hear his answer.

I went to the office and got my schedule. Then went up to my new homeroom. My teacher, Ms. Brown, paired me up with a pretty girl. She had dark drown curly hair and bright blue eyes. We had similar schedule's so the girl could show me around. I found out the girls name was Rose. She was very bubbly and told me all about East High and how much I was going to love it. I was glad to see she wasn't one of those popular snobby girls. She showed me my locker asking me every question about my life. From where I was born to my favorite band. I answered them all happy to be making a friend.

I pulled on the lock to my locker but it wouldn't budge. I did the combo agian and still nothing. Rose even gave it a wack. Neither of us could get it open.

'Do you need some help with that?' I heard a familiar voice ask. I froze from my attempts at pulling and turned to find a smirking Bam.

'Yeah.' I said.

He smiled shaking his head and pushed me lightly to the side. He held out his hand for the piece of paper with the combination which Rose gave to him. He undid it with ease.

'Thanks.' I breathed.

'Don't mention it.' He said smirking again.

'Dude, let's go.' One of his friends who had been walking by said as he pulled him along.

He followed dropping his skateboard to the ground and hopping on only to be stopped by Ms. Brown screaming, 'Brandon Margera! Detention!'

'For what?' He asked.

'Skateboarding in the hallway.'

She turned and headed back into the room and he ran off down the hall, his friends laughing at him.

'Come on.' Rose said grabbing my arm as the bell rang. We sat at two desks next to each other.

'Rylie...' She started.

'It's Rian.' I said.

'Whatever.' She said shaking her head. 'I wouldn't talk to him if I were you.'

'Talk to who?' I asked worridly scanning the room.

'Brandon.'

'Who?'

'Brandon Margera. The kid who just totally flirted with you when he opened your locker door.' She said.

'Bam?' I asked double checking we were thinking of the same person.

'Yes. If you want to call him that...' She said.

'Why shouldn't I talk to him?'

'Becuase, he's always getting in trouble and doing stupid things. I don't even think he'll make it to be 20. Like last month, He had detention for having a lighter in his pocket and taking it out in the middle of class to play with it. And two weeks ago, I was downtown with some friends and literally watched him run out into oncoming traffic.'

'Why?' I asked.

'Because he's stupid and immature.' She said flipping her hair back. 'And he's an asshole.'

The bell rang.

'Oh! Time for class!' She giggled grabbing my hand and pulling me off to Algebra.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Algebra was super boring. But at least I got to sit next to Rose. We giggled over the cute guy across the hall from us the whole class.

Next we went to english where this kid named Chris Raab sat in the back of the room making weird noises until he finally got a detention. Bam happened to walk by halfway through class while the teacher was down at the office taking a phone call.

'Bam Bam!' Raab screamed.

Bam stopped and backtracked into the room. He spotted me a few seats ahead of Raab. Smiling he walked by my desk pushing my paper to the ground. 'Did you get one?'

'Yeah. I've been working on it all morning but I finally have a detention for this afternoon.' Raab said obviously proud of his work.

'Mine's tomorrow, dick head!' Bam said angry.

'Why tomorrow?' Raab asked.

'Cause Jess Jess Idiot it playing in the garage today.'

'Like you haven't heard your brother play before.' Raab said.

'No shit. This is a new song. God, I told you last night him and Der wrote a new song and I wanted to hear it today.'

'Well, now what?' Raab asked. 'You know how hard it is to get them reschedueled.'

'You'll have to serve yours by yourself.' Bam said smirking.

'By myself?' Raab asked. 'You'll be by yourself too.'

'No, I won't.' Bam said still smirking. He walked to my desk.

'How won't you?' Raab asked.

Just then Ms. Wyatt walked in.

'Bam? What are you doing?' She asked.

'Visiting with Rian.' He said gesturing to me. 'She called me in here when I was on my way to the bathroom.'

I opened my mouth to protest but no sound came out.

'Rian. I know you're new here but you can not call students into the classroom.' She explained to me.

'I think it's only fair she serve a detention.' Bam said.

'You're right.' Ms. Wyatt said. 'Detention tomorrow after school Miss Lightman.'

'Bye Rian.' Bam said smirking and walking out of the room.

'Told you.' Rose whispered.

After English Rose and I made our way downstairs. I had to go to gym while she had computers. She said goodbye at the doors of the gym and skipped off to her next class. I walked into the gym with my stomach in knots. I went up to the gym teacher and gave her my name. She told me I was excused from changing today which was a good thing because I didn't bring anything.

I sat on the bleachers and watched the other kids having free time while everyone changed.

'There's my new detention buddy!' I heard someone say. Looking up I saw Bam and Chris Raab walking towards me with basketball shorts on and oversized t-shirts.

I rolled my eyes sighing as Bam came and sat next to me.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

'You got me a detention.' I said stating the obvious.

'Don't worry about it.' He said.

'I've never had one.'

'Never?'

'Never.'

'Goodie two shoes.' Raab mumbled making Bam laugh.

'So what if I am.'

'Rian, look, don't worry about it. Mr. Barnes is running tomorrow. He loves me. So I can get us out early.' Bam explained.

'No fucking way!' Raab said.

'Yeah.' Bam said.

'I'm such a dumbass.' Raab said hitting himself...hard.

'I promise you will only have ten mintues tops.' Bam told me ignoring Raab's punches to his own face. 'Deal?'

'Deal.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Gym was very fun when you had Bam and Raab to entertain you. All they did was throw balls at the jocks and then turn around. They never had any idea that Bam and Raab had started their own game of dodge ball. All I had to do was sit and laugh.

After gym I went to Art with Rose. We sat and talked. She asked how gym was. I said it was really fun although I left out the part about Bam and Raab. We laughed our way through class drawing pictures.

After I had lunch and she had to go to Study Hall. I went into the cafeiteria scared for the first time. Who was I going to sit with?

'Rian!' I heard someone call and turned to see Bam. He scooted over and patted the seat next to him. I went and sat with him and a boy with blonde shaggy hair.

'This is Ryan Dunn.' Bam said pointing to him. 'Dunn this is Rian Lightman. She's my new detention buddy.'

'Oh, well hello.' Dunn said.

'I'm not your detention buddy by choice.' I said looking at him.

'I know. That's what's so great about our friendship.' Bam said smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes and ate my lunch.

'So, what are you doing after school?' Bam asked.

'Going home.' I said. 'Calling my best friend.'

'That's funny. I thought I was your best friend, and I don't remember giving you my number.' Bam said.

'No,' I said giggling slightly. 'My best friend from New Hampshire.'

'Oh. Well, after that, do you want to come to my house? My brother's band is palying in the garage and they have a new song. You should come check it out.'

'Maybe I will.' I said shrugging.

'If you don't, I'll just walk to your house and get you.' He said.

The bell rang and I ran off to History. I made a friend named Sara in history. She questioned me on how I knew Bam. She told me he didn't really talk to girls much. I told her he was my neighbor. She got all excited. After that I went to Spanish. Dunn was in that class and he asked me to sit near him. I did and we talked. It was nice to get to know him. He was definatly more normal then Bam and Raab. Finally I had Science. I walked into the room and told the teacher who I was.

'Okay,' He said looking down at a seating chart.

I felt someone poke me in the back making me jump. I turned to see Bam walking to his seat.

'Class, settle down.' Mr. Thayer said. 'We have a new student, her name is Rian Lightman. She's from New Hampshire.'

A monotone, 'Hi.' was heard from the class.

'Mr. Margera.' Mr. Thayer said causing Bam's head to shoot up and I saw him stuff a magazine into his binder.

'Yes, Mr. Thayer?' He said a little louder then necessary making the class laugh.

'Since your partner in crime, Mr. Raab dropped the class and you unfortunatly weren't able to, you are in need of a science partner.' He said once the class had died down.

'Yes, I am.'

'Well, why doesn't Ashley move back there with you, and Rian can move up here with Mark.'

The girl I took as Ashley rolled her eyes and began to pack her stuff up.

'Mr. Thayer, I live no where near Ashley and Rian just moved in up the street from me, so I think me being partners with Rian would be the better option, in case of a project or something.' Bam said with pleading eyes.

'That's fine with me, Mr. Margera, as long as you and Miss Lightman are getting your work done.' Mr. Thayer said.

I walked to the back of the room and placed my stuff next to Bam.

'Why do you do these things?' I whispered.

'Because, we're buddies, Ri Ri.' He said.

'Don't call me that.'

'Whatever.' I said as he pulled out a skateboarding magazine from his binder and looked at it.

Class began and it was nothing special, just taking notes.

School ended and I went to my locker. Rose popped up and passed me her number.

'Call me.' She said.

'Okay.' I said and began walking home. I had memorized the way this morning. It wasn't a far walk. I walked in the door fifteen minutes later.

'Hey hun.' My mom said.

'Hey.'

'How was your first day?'

'Good. I made firends.' I said.

'Oh good!' She said going back to dinner. I grabbed the phone and ran up to my room. I dialed Drea's number. Her brother answered.

'Hey Taylor, Is Drea there?' I asked.

'Yeah, hang on.' Two minutes later she got on the phone. 'Hello?'

'Hey!'

'Hey! How was your day?' She asked excitidly.

I broke into an all out play by play of my day.

'Wow.' She said giggling.

'I know. How was your day?' I asked.

Before she could answer I heard the door bell ring.

'Rian! Could you get that?' My mom screamed.

I ran down the stairs laughing at the story Drea was telling me. I opened the door and paused.


End file.
